


Giggles and Flower Crowns

by xwingpilot



Series: Mirkwood Family One-Shots [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy, One Shot, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingpilot/pseuds/xwingpilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas makes a gift for his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggles and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read on its own, but it's a companion piece to "For All Eternity" & "At Night".

A childlike giggle echoed from outside the king's personal study, bringing a smile to Thranduil's face. Legolas was busy it seemed, laughing and playing by himself in the royal garden. The elfling had started laughing again recently and it always helped put Thranduil in a better mood. Which is why he often preferred his son remain close, even while working. A second giggle caught the king's attention when it stopped suddenly.

Thranduil paused his writing, listening closely for anything but all seemed quiet. “Legolas?” he called out.

When no answer came, the king stood abruptly from his desk and made his way to the open door that lead to the garden. Worry gripped him after noticing the blanket his son had occupied was empty. Scattered flowers and petals surrounded the blanket and seemed to make a rather clumsy trail.

Finding it hard to believe anyone would be able to come in and take the prince without being noticed, Thranduil concluded Legolas took off on his own. Leaving a trail that lead deeper into the garden, towards the inner grove. A different feeling settled in Thranduil at the thought of entering his wife's favorite place.

His _late_ wife.

An undignified sigh escaped his lips as the elf squared his shoulders and followed the scattered flowers. Legolas had a habit of wandering off on his own, if something caught his attention. More times then not, he would end up in the kitchens or the guard barracks and be taken care of until someone came to retrieve him. However, several times - including one just recently – he wandered off with no trace and not found until much later, these times had given his father a scare.

Rounding the corner into the grove, the sight of the large _laurinquë_ tree his wife favored came into view. The small yellow flowers were in full bloom and clustered together in long strands, hanging from the tree freely. Several other small flower bushes dotted the green ground with vibrant colors. Without it's main caretaker, the tree and bushes had began losing their luster until just recently when the color began to come back for an unknown reason. However, Thanduil had the inkling it had something to do with Legolas' visits.

A quiet humming could be heard, a lullaby that he hadn't heard in a long time. A small smile graced the king's face when he recognized the little voice and sought it out. Legolas was there sitting with his back against the trunk of the tree, a mess of random flowers surrounding the elfling; who looked extremely happy with what he was doing. Thranduil cleared his throat, “Legolas, _ion_ , what are you doing?”

The prince didn't stop his work when his father appeared but looked up long enough to greet his father with a wide smile. “I'm making something, _ada_.” Legolas said, before adding, “something _important_.”

“Oh,” Thranduil nodded slowly, “I see. What is this 'something important'?”

A mischievous look crossed Legolas' face as he tucked what he holding closer to his body, shielding it from his father's gaze.

“May I not see it?” Thranduil asked, faking a hurt expression. “Why not?”

A childish giggle erupted from the elfling as he shook his head, blonde hair splaying around his tiny shoulders. “It's a gift!”

“A gift for who?”

“You!” Legolas said matter-of-fact, before shifting around the tree, moving completely out of Thranduil's sight. He brought a handful of yellow flowers with him, almost done with the project.

Thranduil felt happiness creep into his chest at his son's words. Immediately after his wife's death, he was unable to face his son; always seeing the little one as an unfair reminder of what was lost. That was a while ago now and even though the queen's death effected everyone, life continued. Now Thranduil found more comfort with Legolas around, even with the resemblance of his mother present in his hair and smile.

Several long strides brought Thranduil to the tree, but he didn't invade Legolas' space, letting the gift be a surprise. The humming began again and it, along with the beauty of the garden, lulled the king into a relaxed state. Time seemed to stop.

“ _Ada_ , I'm done.” Legolas declared after a while.

Thranduil opened his eyes, not remembering that he closed them, and tilted his head to look at his son. Legolas stood in front of him, hands behind his back, and the smile still on his little face.

“Oh?”

“You have to close your eyes, and I have to reach your head too.”

Following Legolas' instructions, Thranduil knelt in front of him before closing his eyes. A shuffling noise was heard and little hands touched his forehead. Chuckling, he knew immediately what it was. Where Legolas learned to make flower crowns was lost to him, most likely his nanny. He didn't have many friends his age.

“Okay, open your eyes.”

Obeying, the king did as requested. There was no mirror to see how it looked but he knew his son had done a good job. “How does it look, _ion_? Do I look kingly?”

Thranduil tipped his head up slightly, wearing the expression he reserved for court. That lasted briefly, until Legolas began to giggle, enticing another laugh from his father.

“Very much so.” The elfling nodded. “It looks pretty.”

Still smiling, Thranduil took his son's hand before leaning in and kissing his forehead. “Thank you very much, _pen tithen_. I am grateful you made me look pretty. Now perhaps we should make you one.”

Legolas sat on the grass in front of the tree, his father beside him and began weaving the flowers into a smaller crown for himself. Forgetting the work he was doing, Thranduil stayed with his son in the garden for a long while - until one of his staff reported an issue with one of the guards. After Legolas was placed back in his nanny's care, the king then returned to his duties, with a special handmade crown of flowers upon his head.


End file.
